


[星俊]Morning（性转）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Relationships: 星俊
Kudos: 24





	[星俊]Morning（性转）

“姐姐。”“嗯？”黄荏筠套上她的吊带睡衣，丝绸划过她的皮肤，从肩胛骨到臀尖，恰恰盖过大腿跟。“待会我送你去上班可以吗？”嘴里咬着橡皮筋的黄荏筠诧异回头，看见朴志晟飘忽的眼神。“当然可以。”她将头发束起，露出优美的肩颈，转身扑到床上，撑着下巴望着朴志晟。

“但你得给我个理由。”黄荏筠心不在焉地把玩着朴志晟的睡衣领，丝毫不在意自己因为刚才的动作露出的半球。朴志晟尽量让自己不看向那片皮肤，尽管上面布满了他昨天留下的痕迹。“因为、因为刚拿了驾照。”黄荏筠脚向后翘着，显然对听到的答案感到不满意。

她扯扯肩带，让乳尖堪堪卡在睡衣的边缘，露出一点红红的乳晕，但又未完全露出。“我不喜欢这个回答。”黄荏筠起身坐在朴志晟身上，从被子鼓起的地方来看，这位不经撩的年轻人给出了热烈的反应。

朴志晟的脸顿时红透了，但他佯装镇定地说：“那姐姐想听什么理由？”黄荏珺用手指点点脑袋，看上去有点苦恼。但突然，她俯下身贴在朴志晟耳边。“比如李东淑告诉你公司里有很多人追求我？”

恍若塞壬歌声的声音在朴志晟耳边响起，他像是被迷惑了一般，不由自主地点了点头。

“这个理由我接受了！”黄荏筠愉快地从朴志晟身上起来，赤足踩在地板上，跳着不知名的舞步往浴室走去。“记得帮我挑今天穿的内衣哦！”她的语调上扬，连睡衣被水龙头流出的水溅湿也愉快地宽恕了。

躺在床上的朴志晟一脸木然，思考了三秒人生，认命地掀开被子起床。他拉开抽屉，里面放满了他买的和黄荏筠自己买的内衣，有是蕾丝的，丝绸的，纯棉的……但无一例外，布料都非常少。“挑好了吗？”黄荏筠从浴室出来，嘴角还带着点没擦掉的牙膏泡泡。朴志晟用大拇指轻轻拭去，动作之轻仿佛在触碰一件贵重的银器。“毛巾不知道去哪了，搞得我都没法擦脸。”她抱怨道，朴志晟不好意思提醒她，那条可怜的毛巾因为他们昨晚的祸祸，现在正躺在床底下的某个角落。

黄荏筠正对着朴志晟，手一挑肩带，睡衣就顺着皮肤下滑，露出美好的胴体。她伸出双手，等着朴志晟给自己套上内衣，但朴志晟却不知道为什么，迟迟没有动作。“怎么了？”她揉了揉朴志晟的头发，朴志晟摇摇头，没敢说出自己脑内各种不可描述的事情。

“没事。”

他把肩带穿过黄荏筠的手臂，身体贴近她的身体，淡淡的香水味从黄荏筠的颈侧传来，让他乱了心，差点扣错扣子。他松开手，低下头给她调整内衣，将乳肉拢进内衣的约束中。

“内衣最近好像又紧了。”黄荏筠摸了摸自己的胸，“都快和李东淑有得一比了。”“没有。”一直默不做声的朴志晟突然说，“你怎么知道，你见过啊？”黄荏筠故意逗他，“没有，但姐姐的一定是最美的。”男孩坚定的眼神看得黄荏筠心砰砰乱跳，她一挥手，遮去自己的赧意。“穿你的吧，这么多话。”

朴志晟知道她害羞了，不再多说，乖乖地给她套上内裤。

待朴志晟洗漱后，两人准备出发时，朴志晟把黄荏筠抵在门上，手不老实地从短裙下滑入，捏了捏软软的臀肉。

“下班等我接你，姐姐不许在公司自己偷偷弄哦。”说完，手指意味不明地在内裤的隐秘地带滑动。“才、才不会呢！”黄荏筠恼羞成怒地把他的手从自己裙子中拉出来，气冲冲地出了门。

某幢大厦楼下，一辆跑车缓缓开至门口。“记得等我哦！”朴志晟帮黄荏筠解开安全带，“嗯。”黄荏筠扭捏道，在她打开车门准备下车时，朴志晟突然拉着她的手，不顾后面疯狂地喇叭声，认真地亲吻了一分钟。

“下午见。”

“滚！”


End file.
